Turning over a new Leaf
by CrissyD9
Summary: Who exactly is Yellow and where did she come from? And how can Leaf change her view on her new life in Pallet town? Very slight Red/Yellow. They're all adorable small children too!


**So...**

**Leaf: What exactly are WE doing here?**

**Well... I don't feel like continuing my other stories... so I thoug-**

**Green: NO! I will not let you write shipping stories with me involved!**

**Oh, It's not only gonna be youuu~ It'll be Red and Yellow, too!**

**Yellow: W-what? Red, What exactly is Sh-shipping?**

**Red: Urm... Ithink thats a story for another day... -ruffles her hair-**

**Well, I guess I should write this thing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon~!**

They had all grown up together. Well, almost all of them. Though Red, Leaf, and Green all lived as neighbors (Green in the middle, Leaf on the Left side and Red on the right), Yellow had grown up somewhere totally different. Losing her parents at age 3, she ended up being raised by some wild Pokémon.

When she was finally old enough to "Leave the nest", as her adoptive mother said, she left for a town. She was at the young age of 5, and only knew few words in English. The bustling city scared her. Never had she seen so many people in her life! She went to the largest building, hoping to find someone to help her.

Many Pokémon in the Viridian forest had once had a trainer. She was told many stories of these cities, and how certain people were good and how others were bad. The largest building, as told in the story, held the nicest person. She somehow managed to be in all cities at once. A good Witch, is what her "brothers" told her.

She walked up to what seemed to be a large wall. She looked up at the woman. A confused look appeared on her face as she looked up only to see the woman her brothers described as a witch. Pink hair, a genuine caring look, and a slightly confused expression.

"Do...Do you have parents?" The "Witch" asked the little blonde girl. The girl showed genuine confusion, and then a new relationship started. The "Witch" Turned out to be a nurse. She cleaned up the little girl who's only word was "Yellow" which is what she named the girl. She taught her English, how to write, and everything the average kid needed to know.

Yellow surprisingly learned very fast. Her new "mother" soon took her to Pallet town, because a bustling city was no place for this child. Her niece, who looked almost identical to her, took Yellow in. This niece lived to the left of Leaf.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind Yellow. she didn't want to turn around. She wanted her mama, not the person she was with now! she still couldn't very well tell voices apart, so she thought her "New Mama" was calling her.

"I said...HEY!" Yelled the voice. She could now tell it was someone different. She slowly turned around to see a little girl with a white Fedora with a red ribbon and poke ball symbol on it . She had brown hair which was hanging on her shoulders with messily done bangs with a half pushed to the side, bright green eyes, and a red dress type thing. "I was talkin' to ya! Can't ya' hear?" The girl said, leaning over and looking down on Yellow.

Yellow shrunk back a bit, causing the girl's expression to soften. She didn't say anything, but a look of curiosity took over as Yellow had never seen a hat before.

"My name's Leaf! My mama says its caus' ma' eyes. What's your name?" The girl, now dubbed Leaf, asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

"U-uh... M-my names Y-yellow!" Yellow said, a small smile appearing on her face. Maybe this Leaf girl wasn't a bad person, even if she did yell.

"Oh! You're named after a color too? So are ma' friends Red and Green! And ma' middle name is Blue! We can be the color group!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"W-who are Red and Gr-green?" Yellow asked, earning a playful smirk from the other little girl.

"Only ma' bestest friends ever! We're 'posed to meet up by the big Oak tree near where route 1 is! I called ya to invite ya so you wouldn't be lonely!" Leaf said, grabbing her hand. "Come on! Red and Green are gonna be there by the time we get half'a way there!" She exclaimed, pulling poor Yellow down the road.

Though she was getting pulled, and her arm was starting to hurt, a small smile played on her lips. She finally had a friend and now they were going to meet more friends!

_"S-should I tell them about where I came from...? No... They'd make funna me..." _ She thought as Leaf continued to pull her down the road.

"Owch!" Leaf exclaimed as Yellow walked into her. Sure she had stopped suddenly, but Yellow had to watch where they were going.

"S-sorry..." Yellow said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Hey Leafy! Isn't that the new girl that lives with Nurse Joy?" Another voice other than Leaf's said, the sound of footsteps growing louder.

"Green, you jerk! I told ya not to call me that! Red, do something!" Leaf whinned.

Yellow looked up and saw two boys running towards them, One with spiky auburn hair and eyes a darker green than Leaf's. He wore a pendant with a symbol Yellow had never seen before. She was guessing this was Green. The other boy has messy back hair, and dark red eyes. His eyes were fascinating to her. Never had she seen a human with red eyes. She found herself staring until he spoke.

"Who're you?" He asked. He seemed to be the quietest of the group, due to the fact that over Leaf and Green's bickering, his voice sounded very quiet.

"I-I'm Yellow" she said quietly, a bashful smile on her face. Green's head piped up just in time to hear her name. He quick hopped over to her.

"Name's Green Oak!" He said, holding his hand out towards her. She stared at him, a look of confusion plain as day on her face. "What, don't you know what a hand shake is?" he asked. she quickly nodded no to his question, but he ignored it.

"S-so I'm gonna guess y-you're Red?" She asked turning towards the red-eyed boy.

He smiled and nodded. "Yup!" he said "It's really nice to meet you! I think Leaf was gettin' tired of having only boys to play with!" He said, looking towards the girl.

"Yeah! Now I can show Green how much better girls are!" She exclaimed, a mischievous look in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

Yellow couldn't contain her happiness. She finally had friends! Her past with humans was quite lonely, so she couldn't wait to have fun with the kids that were around her age. With her uncontrollable happiness, she let out a happy cry that sounded of that of a Pikachu. She quickly covered her mouth, eyes wide.

The three all gave her weird looks, expecting an answer to her random Pokémon outburst.

"D-did I mention t-that I was raised by wild P-Pokémon in the Viridian forest until the Nurse took me i-in...?" She said reluctantly. Expecting them to hate her, Red's excited outburst surprised her.

"Really? That's so cool! Can you tell me what it was like?" He asked, bringing his face close to hers. A faint blush appeared on her face, as he grabbed both of her hands. Leaf and Green nodded excitedly in agreement with Red.

Yellow smiled. "S-sure! Maybe I could e-even teach you some P-Pokémon language!" she said excitedly. Maybe her past could help them in the future, who knows? All she knew is that... Maybe she didn't need her Mama after all.

**And there! a taste of my writing! I'm 13 now, can you believe it? I joined when I was 11! 2 years now... and looking back, I really have changed. I'm pretty serious now! Super excited to hear what you guys think! Review and Peace out!**


End file.
